Because of a growing appreciation for the benefits of regular exercise and because constraints of time and space prevent many persons from indulging in activities such as running, swimming and walking, the market for exercise equipment is rapidly increasing. It is generally desirable to exercise a number of different muscles over a fairly large range of motion so as to provide for even physical development and a maximum level of exercise. It is further desirable that exercise equipment provide a smooth, relatively natural motion so as to avoid jarring or irregular strains which can damage muscles and joints. It is also desirable that exercise equipment be relatively easy to use and of simple, low cost construction.
While a number of different exercise systems are known in the prior art, such systems suffer from a number of shortcomings which limit their utility. Stationary bicycles are widely used; however, they are employed in a sitting position and consequently, the number of muscles exercised is small. Furthermore, the range of motion provided by a stationary bicycle is fairly limited. Stationary devices for simulating cross country skiing are also in widespread use. While these systems exercise more muscles than do stationary bicycles, the relatively flat, shuffling foot motion provided thereby does not adequately exercise all of the leg muscles through a wide range of motion. Further, those with provisions for arm movement require a learned balance and thus are not easy to use. Stair climbing equipment which also has become popular, exercises only the lower body. Treadmills and the like permit walking or jogging, but are jarring to knee and ankle joints and like cross country skiing devices, require a learned balance. Thus, they are not easy to use.
There is a need for an exercise device which is simple, easy use and which provides for a smooth low impact exercise that uses a relatively large number of muscles through a large range of motion.